Ten Things You Never Knew
by OhArizona
Summary: Ten things you never knew about Dean Winchester, and maybe, some very disturbing pieces that you never wanted to know about him.


**A/N: Ten Things entry on RCR.**

Dean Winchester had never met such a fine ass lady as Ellen Harvelle, but he sure as hell knew that he'd never want to meet another one like her. shooting death glares across the bar, trying to spike his drink when he wasn't looking. He sure as hell also knew that he wasn't going to get out of this situation alive - Ellen and Jo in the car, with him and Sam. Yeah, he was doomed for sure. Sure, he may as well had kidnapped Jo from the bar rather than her coming and finding him, in a way, but that wasn't the point. The point was, that you never mess with this man's music.

Dean Winchester also, had never had a normal life after that Yellow-Eyed sonuva bitch. He knew he wouldn't get that wife, picket fence, dog barking, white house that he'd always dreamed of. He knew Sam'd never get his ways with any of that either. He'd never get to have a real girlfriend again, not unless Dean made it that way. But he knew that was impossible. Dean figured if they were going to go out, they were going to go out in style, minus a normal life. Just a little longer, and that bastard that ruined Dean's life would be gone, and maybe, his normal life could happen?

Dean Winchester, however, had never played video games, unless his life counted as one big one. But he didn't really care about that, he'd always seen young kids these days hooked to a game system, or a system in one of the houses he broke into. He never knew what the point of them was, and he wasn't exactly determined to find out, unless his brother was interested in that sort of thing. He had to do something, and video games weren't his thing, but all those websites he'd visited on the laptop...and all those hidden magazines, now those, he enjoyed so much.

Dean Winchester had never beaten Lilith in a young girl's body, but he was going to, one day! Even if it meant hurting the poor thing, but he couldn't exactly do much about that. He had to beat Lilith, that was the main thing on his mind, and he knew that. Dean figured that if he was going to take a little girl down, he was going to do it correctly. And by correctly, he meant he was going to hold her down and let his brother do the dirty work. Then again, that probably wouldn't work out too well.

Dean Winchester had never been so humiliated in his life the day that his father had tried exorcising the toaster when the toast just wasn't ready. He'd told his dad that it just wasn't done, but when your father is a psycho, and over-protective, you tend to be ignored, and splashed with holy water a few times over before you even leave the kitchen. That was when the exorcising began, and then yelling, and then the trip to the hospital because his father almost electrocuted himself by throwing the toaster in the sink. Like he said, he'd never been as humiliated as then. Ever.

Dean Winchester had never jumped off a five story building, but that was on his to do list. He knew that if he could jump out a two story building, then he could do a five story, but if Sam was going to hold him back for that, then he wasn't going to do it under his watch. Oh, he'd do it, but only when he had just the right amount of freedom, and maybe an on-looker or two. But there was one thing on his mind, what if he went 'splat' rather than landing on his feet, like a cat? Yeah, that was a big problem for him.

Dean Winchester also never played with Legos. Who knew he had the time, between hunting with his father, watching out for his little brother, cleaning the guns, and anything else that could come to mind for the poor man, he'd never seen a Lego in his life. Until Benjamin had showed them to him after his birthday party. He'd wondered what they are, and had asked, and when Ben told him, he all but ran away from him. Ben had asked him, also, what his problem was, and when he told his mini version, he started laughing. That was the day the Legos had met their match.

Dean Winchester had never used an instant messenger before, or an e-mail. He didn't exactly know what that was, so he just tried to keep away from it. He'd let his geek of a brother enjoy that. He figured that if he was going to do anything in life, it wouldn't involve an e-mail, or instant messenger sort of deal, besides, when were they ever needed? He'd only knew that they kept people in contact with each other, but that was also what cell phones and telephones were for. His motto, some what, was 'down with e-mails and instant messengers', but he knew he'd never get his way.

Dean Winchester never loved a member of his family as much as he loved his father and brother. Well, his father on the rarest occasions. And his brother...only when he wasn't full on geek mode, or playing cold blood killer. He could stand him, but cold blood killer Sam was not the man he had grown to love, and to hate, on the rare bits. He had to find a way to make things right between him and his brother, but he knew that wouldn't work, not if the yellow eyes was still out there. Making things right was going to be complicated.

Dean Winchester had never ballroom danced with anyone in his life. He really hadn't, because Bela Talbot was not a person, she was a hellion, a little devil that always wanted to get in his way. And hell, she did a wonderful job of that, and had also ruined parts of his life. Like, oh, say, when she took him to a party and ran off with her wild ass ideas. He had never wanted to ballroom dance like that again, oh no. That was the first, and the last, time that he ever wanted to do that again, ever.


End file.
